Remember When
by wishingforwit
Summary: It happens a lot. Whenever they're snuggled up and lying out on the couch in the living room of the apartment they now share; he thinks about how much he loves her and remembers every moment that lead up to that resolution. (jennoist)


_Note: Haven't posted in awhile but it was Valentines Day so I thought I'd post something I've been working on. It's definitely not finished but I got stuck so I'll just post what I've got and update it with different chapters once I get inspired. _

_And for those wondering, yes my other story Here We Go will be multi-chaptered._

* * *

It happens a lot. Whenever they're snuggled up and lying out on the couch in the living room of the apartment they now share; he thinks about how much he loves her and remembers every moment that lead up to that resolution.

He remembers the way her face lit up with amusement the first time they meet, when he went to shake her hand and ended up tripping on the chair leg, falling flat on his ass. He remembers how soft and small her hands were when she went to help him up and how cute she looked, biting her bottom lip trying to hold her laughter in. He remembers running out to the parking lot 15 minutes later to get her number, because _it'll be nice to know someone when he starts filming_. He remembers her smiling and taking his phone to put her number in it and remembers walking back into the office and feeling his phone vibrate with a tweet and follow from her, and responding as quickly back because it really was _so awesome_ to met her.

He remembers his first day on set. Everything was so crazy and everyone was moving so fast and he was so fucking nervous and he remembers feeling like the awkward new kid that no one wanted to talk to. But he also remembers the smile she gave him when she passed by the classroom he was in as he waited to film his scene with Cory and remembers his nerves slowly begin to fade away.

He remembers getting lost his second day on set. He walked around Paramount for what felt like hours, just to find the food. He remembers giving up and sitting on a crate outside studio 3 because fuck it was hot, and he was tired, and all he wanted was something to eat. One thing that he can't quite remember is if he fell asleep (or maybe he just passed out) whilst sitting out on that crate but one thing he knows for sure was opening his eyes and seeing her standing in front of him smiling; the setting sun glowing behind her, giving her a halo of orange light. He tells her he got lost and remembers her laughing at him and stretching out her hand to help him up.

He remembers that bounce in her step as she guided him to the café and recommended the bacon burger (which he ended up loving and ordered every other time they went). He remembers them sitting in the corner table towards the back window, where they stayed for a couple hours and remembers being so thankful that they both were done filming for the day. He remembers her asking about his experience on The Glee Project and remembers how happy he was to talk about it because she honestly seemed so interested.

He remembers them talking about their favorite movies and remembers that appalled look on her face when he told her he has never once seen The Lord of the Rings and her telling him that he _needs_ to watch it as soon as he gets home. He remembers her getting over it in seconds when he told her he loves watching Star Wars with his brothers and Indie films with his dad. He also tells her that he wants to write movies and maybe make one, one of these days. He remembers that curious look she had when she asked him what he wanted to write about. He remembers telling her about Gap Year, which he was almost done with, and his idea for a new one, and remembers hearing himself promise her that she can be the first to read it when he gets one of them finished. He remembers seeing a small smile creep its way onto her face because_ good, she can't wait to read them._

He remembers there was a few days off between filming of episode five; so the next time he saw her was at rehearsal for Born To Hand jive. He remembers when he walked into the rehearsal studio for his first time (late of course) and everyone was spread out throughout the room, quietly stretching. He remembers the 'really Blake?' look that Brooke gave him when he went to set his stuff down, she got over it when he kissed her cheek as he made his way to the back of the room. He remembers spotting her in the back next to Becca and meeting her eyes as she gave him a smile. He was nervous, he remembers that (it was his first dance rehearsal after all) but she had a way of making it easy and fun for him. He remembers them goofing off and joking around the entire time and remembers Zach scolding them (jokingly of course) for not paying attention. He learned that she's not the greatest dancer in the world but she still loves doing it and that's what's important.

It was a week later when he overheard Alex apologizing to her about having to cancel their sleepover plans and hearing her assure him that _Alex its fine we'll do it next week_, because that's the kinda person she is; never wanting anyone to be upset. He doesn't know what caused him to turn the corner but he remembers the offer tumbling out of his mouth and remembers her smiling (god he loves when she does that) and graciously accepting his offer of giving her a ride home from work. He doesn't remember how she managed to talk him into letting her drive (something she now does quite a lot) but she does (but he really doesn't mind). He remembers learning that she literally knows every song in the world and enjoys singing along to them in the car. He remembers her almost hitting a garbage can when she parked outside her apartment complex, learning quickly that she can't park a car correctly even if her life depended on it.

He remembers her inviting him inside for _something to eat for driving me home_, but you're the one who drove, _shut up and eat the food_. He remembers her dog, Farley, (she mentioned her a lot) running up when she opened the door. He remembers her cooing at her little dog and remembers the blush on her face when she remembered he was here and could hear her. He remembers telling her about Milli and that they should let their dogs meet; _that's a good idea, Farley loves playing with other dogs._

He remembers passing through into her living room and seeing a picture on her side table. He remembers Alex mentioning something about her boyfriend, but she herself never really talked about him, so he asked who it was anyway. He remembers her saying his name was Nick and that he decided to stay in New York while she moved out here. He remembers thinking that for how long that they have been together that the guy would've moved out here to be with her, if this was a place she would be living for a while (but he would never tell her that). He remembers her asking about Maria as she fixed him a sandwich with extra mustard please, _who the hell likes extra mustard_? Now that he looks back on it, he remembers not telling her much about Maria, just that they've been together for a few years and she moved out here with him. He remembers the distant look in her eyes when he mentioned her moving out her with him.

He remembers them sitting at the bar of her kitchen, eating their sandwiches, talking about everything from their schools days to what kind of powers they would want if they were superheroes. He remembers learning that when she was little she wanted to be a paleontologist because she stayed at a hotel one time in Denver that had a dinosaur bone museum. He learned that her favorite color was purple until her nephew threw up grape flavored medicine and her favorite color quickly changed to orange. He learned that her favorite Disney movies are Peter Pan and Mary Poppins and her favorite musical is The Sound of Music, and that she's performed in 6 different adaptations of it. He learned that she misses Colorado almost every day and she wants to move back their one day to raise her kids and that the whole time she lived in New York, she never once visited the Statue of Liberty. He also learned that one time in 5th grade, she went through a phase were the only color she would wear was green and that she is a total bookworm and maybe one day she'll show him her library of books hoarded in her room.

He remembers not really paying attention to the time until his phone started going off with texts and calls from Maria; he had forgotten to pick her up from Uni and she ended up having to find a ride home. He remembers saying that he need to go and let Maria into the apartment; which she was currently locked out of, and remembers her giving him a hug goodbye thanking him again for the ride home. He remembers how much he liked that hug; her small arms wound around his waist and her cheek pressed against his chest. He remembers how warm she felt and how nice she smelled and remembers thinking that the hug ended way too quick for his likings. He remembers walking out to his car, scolding himself, _you have a girlfriend man_. He remembers walking up to his apartment 20 minutes later finding Maria sitting out on the doorstep with an irritated look on her face and remembers apologizing because _babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose track of time_. He never did tell her who he was with; he remembers just saying he was hanging out with a costar (that wasn't a lie, right?).


End file.
